February 13
Events *1322 – The central tower of Ely Cathedral falls on the night of 12th–13th. *1462 – The Treaty of Westminster is finalised between Edward IV of England and the Scottish Lord of the Isles. *1503 – Challenge of Barletta: Tournament between 13 Italian and 13 French knights near Barletta. *1542 – Catherine Howard, the fifth wife of Henry VIII of England, is executed for adultery. *1575 – Henry III of France is crowned at Reims and marries Louise de Lorraine-Vaudémont on the same day. *1633 – Galileo Galilei arrives in Rome for his trial before the Inquisition. *1660 – With the death of Swedish King Charles X Gustav, the Swedish government begins to seek peace with Sweden's enemies in the Second Northern War, something that Charles had refused. As his son and successor on the throne, Charles XI, is only four years old, a regency rules Sweden until 1672. *1689 – William and Mary are proclaimed co-rulers of England. *1692 – Massacre of Glencoe: About 78 Macdonalds at Glen Coe, Scotland are killed early in the morning for not promptly pledging allegiance to the new king, William of Orange. *1739 – Battle of Karnal: The army of Iranian ruler Nader Shah defeats the forces of the Mughal emperor of India, Muhammad Shah. *1755 – Treaty of Giyanti signed by VOC, Pakubuwono III and Prince Mangkubumi. The treaty divides the Javanese kingdom of Mataram into 2: Sunanate of Surakarta and Sultanate of Yogyakarta. *1849 – The delegation headed by Metropolitan bishop Andrei Șaguna hands out to the Emperor Franz Joseph I of Austria the General Petition of Romanian leaders in Transylvania, Banat and Bukovina, which demands that the Romanian nation be recognized. *1861 – In Gaeta the capitulation of the fortress decreeing the end of the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies is signed. *1867 – Work begins on the covering of the Senne, burying Brussels's primary river and creating the modern central boulevards. *1880 – Thomas Edison observes the Edison effect. *1881 – The feminist newspaper La Citoyenne is first published in Paris by the activist Hubertine Auclert. *1913 – The 13th Dalai Lama proclaims Tibetan independence following a period of domination by Manchu Qing dynasty and initiated a period of almost four decades of independence. *1914 – Copyright: In New York City the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers is established to protect the copyrighted musical compositions of its members. *1920 – The Negro National League is formed. *1931 – The British Raj completes its transfer from Calcutta to New Delhi. *1934 – The Soviet steamship sinks in the Arctic Ocean. *1935 – A jury in Flemington, New Jersey finds Bruno Hauptmann guilty of the 1932 kidnapping and murder of the Lindbergh baby, the son of Charles Lindbergh. *1945 – World War II: The siege of Budapest concludes with the unconditional surrender of German and Hungarian forces to the Red Army. * 1945 – World War II: Royal Air Force bombers are dispatched to Dresden, Germany to attack the city with a massive aerial bombardment. *1951 – Korean War: Battle of Chipyong-ni, which represented the "high-water mark" of the Chinese incursion into South Korea, commences. *1954 – Frank Selvy becomes the only NCAA Division I basketball player ever to score 100 points in a single game. *1955 – Israel obtains four of the seven Dead Sea Scrolls. *1960 – With the success of a nuclear test codenamed "Gerboise Bleue", France becomes the fourth country to possess nuclear weapons. * 1960 – Black college students stage the first of the Nashville sit-ins at three lunch counters in Nashville, Tennessee. *1961 – An allegedly 500,000-year-old rock is discovered near Olancha, California, US, that appears to anachronistically encase a spark plug. *1967 – American researchers discover the Madrid Codices by Leonardo da Vinci in the National Library of Spain. *1978 – Hilton bombing: a bomb explodes in a refuse truck outside the Hilton Hotel in Sydney, Australia, killing two refuse collectors and a policeman. *1979 – An intense windstorm strikes western Washington and sinks a 1/2-mile-long section of the Hood Canal Bridge. *1981 – A series of sewer explosions destroys more than two miles of streets in Louisville, Kentucky. *1983 – A cinema fire in Turin, Italy, kills 64 people. *1984 – Konstantin Chernenko succeeds the late Yuri Andropov as general secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. *1990 – German reunification: An agreement is reached on a two-stage plan to reunite Germany. *1991 – Gulf War: Two laser-guided "smart bombs" destroy the Amiriyah shelter in Baghdad. Allied forces said the bunker was being used as a military communications outpost, but over 400 Iraqi civilians inside were killed. *1996 – The Nepalese Civil War is initiated in the Kingdom of Nepal by the Communist Party of Nepal (Maoist-Centre). *2001 – An earthquake measuring 6.6 on the Richter magnitude scale hits El Salvador, killing at least 400. *2004 – The Harvard–Smithsonian Center for Astrophysics announces the discovery of the universe's largest known diamond, white dwarf star BPM 37093. Astronomers named this star "Lucy" after The Beatles' song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". *2007 – Taiwan opposition leader Ma Ying-jeou resigns as the chairman of the Kuomintang party after being indicted on charges of embezzlement during his tenure as the mayor of Taipei; Ma also announces his candidacy for the 2008 presidential election. *2008 – Australian Prime Minister Kevin Rudd makes a historic apology to the Indigenous Australians and the Stolen Generations. *2010 – A bomb explodes in the city of Pune, Maharashtra, India, killing 17 and injuring 60 more. *2011 – For the first time in more than 100 years the Umatilla, an American Indian tribe, are able to hunt and harvest a bison just outside Yellowstone National Park, restoring a centuries-old tradition guaranteed by a treaty signed in 1855. *2012 – The European Space Agency (ESA) conducted the first launch of the European Vega rocket from Europe's spaceport in Kourou, French Guiana. Births *711 BC – Emperor Jimmu of Japan (d. 585 BC) *1457 – Mary of Burgundy (d. 1482) *1469 – Elia Levita, Renaissance Hebrew grammarian (d. 1549) *1480 – Girolamo Aleandro, Italian cardinal (d. 1542) *1539 – Elisabeth of Hesse, Electress Palatine (d. 1582) *1599 – Pope Alexander VII (d. 1667) *1672 – Étienne François Geoffroy, French physician and chemist (d. 1731) *1683 – Giovanni Battista Piazzetta, Italian painter (d. 1754) *1719 – George Brydges Rodney, 1st Baron Rodney, English admiral and politician (d. 1792) *1721 – John Reid, Scottish general (d. 1807) *1728 – John Hunter, Scottish surgeon and anatomist (d. 1793) *1766 – Thomas Robert Malthus, English economist and scholar (d. 1834) *1768 – Édouard Adolphe Casimir Joseph Mortier, French general and politician, 15th Prime Minister of France (d. 1835) *1769 – Ivan Krylov, Russian author, poet, and playwright (d. 1844) *1805 – Peter Gustav Lejeune Dirichlet, German mathematician and academic (d. 1859) *1811 – François Achille Bazaine, French general (d. 1888) *1831 – John Aaron Rawlins, American general and politician, 29th United States Secretary of War (d. 1869) *1834 – Heinrich Caro, Polish-German chemist and academic (d. 1910) *1835 – Mirza Ghulam Ahmad, Indian religious leader (d. 1908) *1849 – Lord Randolph Churchill, English lawyer and politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (d. 1895) *1855 – Paul Deschanel, Belgian-French politician, 11th President of France (d. 1922) *1867 – Harold Mahony, Scottish-Irish tennis player (d. 1905) *1870 – Leopold Godowsky, Polish-American pianist and composer (d. 1938) *1873 – Feodor Chaliapin, Russian opera singer (d. 1938) *1876 – Fritz Buelow, German-American baseball player and umpire (d. 1933) *1879 – Sarojini Naidu, Indian poet and activist (d. 1949) *1880 – Dimitrie Gusti, Romanian sociologist, ethnologist, historian, and philosopher (d. 1955) *1881 – Eleanor Farjeon, English author, poet, and playwright (d. 1965) *1883 – Hal Chase, American baseball player and manager (d. 1947) * 1883 – Yevgeny Vakhtangov, Russian-Armenian actor and director (d. 1922) *1884 – Alfred Carlton Gilbert, American pole vaulter and businessman, founded the A. C. Gilbert Company (d. 1961) *1885 – Bess Truman, American wife of Harry S. Truman, 35th First Lady of the United States (d. 1982) *1887 – Géza Csáth, Hungarian playwright and critic (d. 1919) *1888 – Georgios Papandreou, Greek lawyer, economist, and politician, 162nd Prime Minister of Greece (d. 1968) *1889 – Leontine Sagan, Austrian actress and director (d. 1974) *1891 – Kate Roberts, Welsh author and activist (d. 1985) * 1891 – Grant Wood, American painter and academic (d. 1942) *1892 – Robert H. Jackson, American lawyer, judge, and politician, 57th United States Attorney General (d. 1954) *1898 – Hubert Ashton, English cricketer and politician (d. 1979) *1901 – Paul Lazarsfeld, Austrian-American sociologist and academic (d. 1976) *1902 – Harold Lasswell, American political scientist and theorist (d. 1978) *1903 – Georgy Beriev, Georgian-Russian engineer, founded the Beriev Aircraft Company (d. 1979) * 1903 – Georges Simenon, Belgian-Swiss author (d. 1989) *1906 – Agostinho da Silva, Portuguese philosopher and author (d. 1994) *1907 – Katy de la Cruz, Filipino-American singer and actress (d. 2004) *1910 – William Shockley, English-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1989) *1911 – Faiz Ahmad Faiz, Indian-Pakistani poet and journalist (d. 1984) * 1911 – Jean Muir, American actress and educator (d. 1996) *1912 – Harald Riipalu, Russian-Estonian commander (d. 1961) * 1912 – Margaretta Scott, English actress (d. 2005) *1913 – Khalid of Saudi Arabia (d. 1982) *1915 – Lyle Bettger, American actor (d. 2003) * 1915 – Aung San, Burmese general and politician, 5th Premier of British Crown Colony of Burma (d. 1947) *1916 – John Reed, English actor, singer, and dancer (d. 2010) *1918 – Patty Berg, American golfer and lieutenant (d. 2006) *1919 – Tennessee Ernie Ford, American singer and actor (d. 1991) * 1919 – Eddie Robinson, American football player and coach (d. 2007) *1920 – Eileen Farrell, American soprano and educator (d. 2002) * 1920 – Zao Wou-Ki, Chinese-French painter and educator (d. 2013) *1921 – Jeanne Demessieux, French pianist and composer (d. 1968) * 1921 – Aung Khin, Burmese painter (d. 1996) *1922 – Francis Pym, Baron Pym, Welsh soldier and politician, Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs (d. 2008) * 1922 – Gordon Tullock, American economist and academic (d. 2014) *1923 – Michael Anthony Bilandic, American soldier, judge, and politician, 49th Mayor of Chicago (d. 2002) * 1923 – Chuck Yeager, American general and pilot; first test pilot to break the sound barrier on Bell-X1 (in 1947) *1924 – Jean-Jacques Servan-Schreiber, French journalist and politician (d. 2006) *1925 – Stuart Wagstaff, English-Australian actor (d. 2015) *1928 – Jack Lewis, Baron Lewis of Newnham, English chemist and academic (d. 2014) * 1928 – Gerald Regan, Canadian lawyer and politician, 19th Premier of Nova Scotia *1929 – Omar Torrijos, Panamanian commander and politician, Military Leader of Panama (d. 1981) *1930 – Ernst Fuchs, Austrian painter, sculptor, and illustrator (d. 2015) * 1930 – Israel Kirzner, English-American economist, author, and academic *1932 – Susan Oliver, American actress (d. 1990) *1933 – Paul Biya, Cameroon politician, 2nd President of Cameroon * 1933 – Kim Novak, American actress * 1933 – Peter L. Pond, American clergyman and philanthropist (d. 2000) * 1933 – Emanuel Ungaro, French fashion designer *1934 – George Segal, American actor *1937 – Ali El-Maak, Sudanese author and academic (d. 1992) * 1937 – Angelo Mosca, American-Canadian football player and wrestler *1938 – Oliver Reed, English actor (d. 1999) *1939 – Raôul Duguay, Canadian poet and activist * 1939 – Lumberjack Pierre, Canadian wrestler * 1939 – R. C. Sproul, American pastor, theologian, and author *1940 – Bram Peper, Dutch sociologist and politician, Mayor of Rotterdam * 1940 – Arne Sølvberg, Norwegian computer scientist and academic *1941 – Sigmar Polke, German painter and photographer (d. 2010) * 1941 – Bo Svenson, Swedish-American actor, director, and producer *1942 – Carol Lynley, American model and actress * 1942 – Peter Tork, American singer-songwriter, bass player, and actor * 1942 – Donald E. Williams, American captain, pilot, and astronaut (d. 2016) *1943 – Elaine Pagels, American theologian and academic *1944 – Rebop Kwaku Baah, Nigerian drummer (d. 1983) * 1944 – Stockard Channing, American actress * 1944 – Jerry Springer, English-American television host, actor, and politician, 56th Mayor of Cincinnati * 1944 – Oduvil Unnikrishnan, Indian actor and composer (d. 2006) *1945 – Marian Dawkins, English biologist and academic * 1945 – King Floyd, American singer-songwriter (d. 2006) * 1945 – Simon Schama, English historian and author * 1945 – William Sleator, American author and composer (d. 2011) *1946 – Richard Blumenthal, American sergeant and politician, 23rd Attorney General of Connecticut * 1946 – Janet Finch, English sociologist and academic * 1946 – Colin Matthews, English composer and educator *1947 – Stephen Hadley, American soldier and diplomat, 21st United States National Security Advisor * 1947 – Mike Krzyzewski, American basketball player and coach * 1947 – Kevin Bloody Wilson, Australian singer-songwriter and guitarist *1949 – Judy Dyble, English singer-songwriter and pianist * 1949 – Peter Kern, Austrian actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2015) *1950 – Vera Baird, English lawyer and politician * 1950 – Bob Daisley, Australian bass player and songwriter * 1950 – Peter Gabriel, English singer-songwriter and producer *1951 – David Naughton, American actor and singer *1952 – Ed Gagliardi, American bass player (d. 2014) * 1952 – Paul Jeffreys, English bass player (d. 1988) *1953 – Rico J. Puno, Filipino singer and television host * 1953 – Akio Sato, Japanese wrestler and manager *1954 – Donnie Moore, American baseball player (d. 1989) *1955 – Joe Birkett, American lawyer, judge, and politician *1956 – Liam Brady, Irish footballer and manager * 1956 – Peter Hook, English singer and bass player * 1956 – Richard Tyson, American actor and producer *1957 – Denise Austin, American fitness trainer and author * 1957 – Tony Butler, English bass player *1958 – Pernilla August, Swedish actress * 1958 – Marc Emery, Canadian publisher and activist * 1958 – Jean-François Lisée, Canadian journalist and politician * 1958 – Derek Riggs, English painter and illustrator *1959 – Gaston Gingras, Canadian ice hockey player *1960 – Pierluigi Collina, Italian footballer and referee * 1960 – John Healey, English journalist and politician * 1960 – Gary Patterson, American football player and coach * 1960 – Matt Salinger, American actor and producer * 1960 – Artur Yusupov, Russian-German chess player and author *1961 – Marc Crawford, Canadian ice hockey player and coach * 1961 – cEvin Key, Canadian singer-songwriter, drummer, keyboard player, and producer * 1961 – Henry Rollins, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor *1962 – Aníbal Acevedo Vilá, Puerto Rican lawyer and politician, 8th Governor of Puerto Rico * 1962 – Hugh Dennis, English comedian, actor, and screenwriter * 1962 – Baby Doll, American wrestler and manager *1964 – Stephen Bowen, American engineer, captain, and astronaut * 1964 – Yamantaka Eye, Japanese singer * 1964 – Ylva Johansson, Swedish educator and politician, Swedish Minister of Employment *1965 – Peter O'Neill, Papua New Guinean accountant and politician, 7th Prime Minister of Papua New Guinea * 1965 – Ole Mathisen, Norwegian saxophonist and composer *1966 – Neal McDonough, American actor and producer * 1966 – Jeff Waters, Canadian guitarist, songwriter, and producer *1967 – Stanimir Stoilov, Bulgarian footballer and coach *1968 – Niamh Kavanagh, Irish singer & Eurovision Song Contest winner (1993) *1969 – Joyce DiDonato, American soprano and actress * 1969 – Mihai Leu, Romanian boxer and race car driver *1970 – Karoline Krüger, Norwegian singer-songwriter and pianist *1971 – Matt Berninger, American singer-songwriter *1971 – Sonia Evans, English pop singer * 1971 – Mats Sundin, Swedish ice hockey player * 1971 – Todd Williams, American baseball player *1972 – Charlie Garner, American football player *1974 – Fonzworth Bentley, American rapper and actor * 1974 – Robbie Williams, English singer-songwriter *1975 – Ben Collins, English race car driver * 1975 – Tony Dalton, American-Mexican actor, producer, and screenwriter *1976 – Feist, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1976 – Jörg Bergmeister, German race car driver * 1976 – Shannon Nevin, Australian rugby league player * 1976 – Dave Padden, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1976 – Martín Sastre, Uruguayan director and screenwriter *1977 – Randy Moss, American football player and coach *1978 – Niklas Bäckström, Finnish ice hockey player * 1978 – Hamish Glencross, Scottish guitarist * 1978 – Philippe Jaroussky, French tenor *1979 – Anders Behring Breivik, Norwegian murderer * 1979 – Rafael Márquez, Mexican footballer * 1979 – Rachel Reeves, English economist and politician, Shadow Secretary of State for Work and Pensions * 1979 – Mena Suvari, American actress and fashion designer *1980 – Carlos Cotto, Puerto Rican-American wrestler and boxer * 1980 – Sebastian Kehl, German footballer * 1980 – Mark Watson, English comedian and author *1981 – Luisão, Brazilian footballer * 1981 – Liam Miller, Irish footballer * 1981 – Luke Ridnour, American basketball player * 1981 – Alexandros Tziolis, Greek footballer *1982 – Even Helte Hermansen, Norwegian guitarist and composer * 1982 – Michael Turner, American football player *1983 – Mike Nickeas, Canadian baseball player * 1983 – Anna Watkins, English rower *1984 – Hinkelien Schreuder, Dutch swimmer * 1984 – Ellis Remy. Montserratian footballer *1985 – Mayra Andrade, Cape Verdean-French singer * 1985 – Kwak Ji-min, South Korean actress * 1985 – Hedwiges Maduro, Dutch footballer * 1985 – Alexandros Tziolis, Greek footballer *1986 – Hamish Bond, New Zealand rower * 1986 – Luke Moore, English footballer * 1986 – Jamie Murray, Scottish tennis player *1987 – Eljero Elia, Dutch footballer *1988 – Ryan Goins, American baseball player * 1988 – Aston Merrygold, English singer-songwriter, dancer, and actor *1989 – Carly McKillip, Canadian singer and actress * 1989 – Rhys Palmer, Australian footballer * 1989 – Rodrigo Possebon, Brazilian footballer *1990 – Olivia Allison, English swimmer * 1990 – Gyaincain Norbu, Chinese 11th Panchen Lama * 1990 – Marco Romizi, Italian footballer * 1990 – Mamadou Sakho, French footballer * 1990 – Kevin Strootman, Dutch footballer *1991 – Declan Gallagher, Scottish footballer * 1991 – Eliaquim Mangala, French footballer *1992 – Raby George, Swedish footballer *1993 – Kasumi Arimura, Japanese actress * 1993 – Sophie Evans, Welsh singer and actress *1994 – Memphis Depay, Dutch footballer * 1994 – Patryk Dobek, Polish sprinter *1995 – Ayame Koike, Japanese actress * 1995 – Sebastian Bonecki, Polish footballer Deaths * 721 – Chilperic II, Frankish king (b. 672) * 858 – Kenneth MacAlpin, Scottish king (b. 810) * 942 – Muhammad ibn Ra'iq, Islamic ruler *1130 – Pope Honorius II (b. 1060) *1141 – Béla II of Hungary (b. 1110) *1199 – Stefan Nemanja, Serbian saint (b. 1113) *1219 – Minamoto no Sanetomo, Japanese shogun (b. 1192) *1332 – Andronikos II Palaiologos, Byzantine emperor (b. 1259) *1539 – Isabella d'Este, Italian wife of Francesco II Gonzaga, Marquess of Mantua (b. 1474) *1542 – Jane Boleyn, Viscountess Rochford, English assistant to Catherine Howard (b. 1505) * 1542 – Catherine Howard, English wife of Henry VIII of England (b. 1521) *1571 – Benvenuto Cellini, Italian painter and sculptor (b. 1500) *1585 – Alfonso Salmeron, Spanish priest and scholar (b. 1515) *1602 – Alexander Nowell, English clergyman and theologian (b. 1507) *1660 – Charles X Gustav of Sweden (b. 1622) *1662 – Elizabeth Stuart, Queen of Bohemia (b. 1596) *1693 – Johann Caspar Kerll, German organist and composer (b. 1627) *1727 – William Wotton, English linguist and scholar (b. 1666) *1728 – Cotton Mather, American minister and author (b. 1663) *1732 – Charles-René d'Hozier, French historian and author (b. 1640) *1741 – Johann Joseph Fux, Austrian composer and theorist (b. 1660) *1787 – Roger Joseph Boscovich, Croatian physicist, astronomer, mathematician, and philosopher (b. 1711) * 1787 – Charles Gravier, comte de Vergennes, French lawyer and politician, Foreign Minister of France (b. 1717) *1813 – Samuel Ashe, American lawyer and politician, 9th Governor of North Carolina (b. 1725) *1818 – George Rogers Clark, American general (b. 1752) *1826 – Peter Ludwig von der Pahlen, Russian general and politician, Governor-General of Baltic provinces (b. 1745) *1831 – Edward Berry, English admiral (b.1768) *1837 – Mariano José de Larra, Spanish journalist and author (b. 1809) *1845 – Henrik Steffens, Norwegian-German philosopher and poet (b. 1773) *1877 – Costache Caragiale, Romanian actor and manager (b. 1815) *1883 – Richard Wagner, German composer (b. 1813) *1888 – Jean-Baptiste Lamy, French-American archbishop (b. 1814) *1893 – Ignacio Manuel Altamirano, Mexican intellectual and journalist (b. 1834) *1905 – Konstantin Savitsky, Russian painter (b. 1844) *1906 – Albert Gottschalk, Danish painter (b. 1866) *1934 – József Pusztai, Slovene-Hungarian poet and journalist (b. 1864) *1942 – Otakar Batlička, Czech journalist (b. 1895) * 1942 – Epitácio Pessoa, Brazilian lawyer, judge, and politician, 11th President of Brazil (b. 1865) *1943 – Neyyire Neyir, Turkish stage and movie actress (b. 1902) *1950 – Rafael Sabatini, Italian-English novelist and short story writer (b. 1875) *1951 – Lloyd C. Douglas, American minister and author (b. 1877) *1952 – Josephine Tey, Scottish author and playwright (b. 1896) *1954 – Agnes Macphail, Canadian educator and politician (b. 1890) *1956 – Jan Łukasiewicz, Polish-Irish mathematician and philosopher (b. 1878) *1958 – Christabel Pankhurst, English activist, co-founded the Women's Social and Political Union (b. 1880) * 1958 – Georges Rouault, French painter and illustrator (b. 1871) *1964 – Paulino Alcántara, Filipino-Spanish footballer and manager (b. 1896) * 1964 – Werner Heyde, German psychiatrist and academic (b. 1902) *1967 – Yoshisuke Aikawa, entrepreneur, businessman, and politician, founded Nissan Motor Company (b. 1880) *1968 – Mae Marsh, American actress (b. 1895) *1973 – Marinus Jan Granpré Molière, Dutch architect and educator (b. 1883) *1974 – Amir Khan, Indian singer (b. 1912) *1975 – André Beaufre, French general (b. 1902) *1976 – Murtala Mohammed, Nigerian general and politician, 4th President of Nigeria (b. 1938) * 1976 – Lily Pons, French-American soprano and actress (b. 1904) *1980 – David Janssen, American actor (b. 1931) *1986 – Yuri Ivask, Russian-American poet and critic (b. 1907) *1989 – Wayne Hays, American lieutenant and politician (b. 1911) *1991 – Arno Breker, German sculptor and illustrator (b. 1900) *1992 – Nikolay Bogolyubov, Ukrainian-Russian mathematician and physicist (b. 1909) *1995 – Alberto Burri, Italian artist (b. 1915) *1996 – Martin Balsam, American actor (b. 1919) *1997 – Robert Klark Graham, American eugenicist and businessman (b. 1906) * 1997 – Mark Krasnosel'skii, Russian-Ukrainian mathematician and academic (b. 1920) *2000 – Anders Aalborg, Canadian educator and politician (b. 1914) * 2000 – James Cooke Brown, American sociologist and author (b. 1921) * 2000 – John Leake, English soldier (b. 1950) *2002 – Waylon Jennings, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1937) *2003 – Kid Gavilán, Cuban-American boxer (b. 1926) * 2003 – Axel Jensen, Norwegian author (b. 1932) * 2003 – Walt Whitman Rostow, American economist and politician, 7th United States National Security Advisor (b. 1916) *2004 – François Tavenas, Canadian engineer and academic (b. 1942) * 2004 – Zelimkhan Yandarbiyev, Chechen politician, 2nd President of the Chechen Republic of Ichkeria (b. 1952) *2005 – Nelson Briles, American baseball player and sportscaster (b. 1943) * 2005 – Lúcia Santos, Portuguese nun (b. 1907) *2006 – P. F. Strawson, English philosopher and author (b. 1919) *2007 – Elizabeth Jolley, English-Australian author and academic (b. 1923) * 2007 – Charlie Norwood, American captain and politician (b. 1941) * 2007 – Richard Gordon Wakeford, English air marshal (b. 1922) *2008 – Kon Ichikawa, Japanese director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1915) * 2008 – Larry King, American murder victim (b. 1993) * 2008 – Henri Salvador, Guianese-French singer and guitarist (b. 1917) * 2008 – Roger Voisin, French-American trumpet player and educator (b. 1918) *2009 – Edward Upward, English author and educator (b. 1903) *2010 – Lucille Clifton, American poet and academic (b. 1936) * 2010 – Dale Hawkins, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1936) * 2010 – John Reed, English actor (b. 1916) *2012 – Russell Arms, American actor and singer (b. 1920) * 2012 – Louise Cochrane, American-English screenwriter and producer (b. 1918) * 2012 – Daniel C. Gerould, American playwright and academic (b. 1928) * 2012 – Kushimaumi Keita, Japanese sumo wrestler and coach (b. 1965) *2013 – Gerry Day, American journalist and screenwriter (b. 1922) * 2013 – Izya Gershtein, Kyrgyzstani-Israeli director and screenwriter (b. 1923) * 2013 – Miles J. Jones, American pathologist and physician (b. 1952) * 2013 – Pieter Kooijmans, Dutch judge and politician, Minister of Foreign Affairs for The Netherlands (b. 1933) * 2013 – Yuko Tojo, Japanese activist and politician (b. 1939) *2014 – Piero D'Inzeo, American horse rider (b. 1923) * 2014 – King Kester Emeneya, Congolese singer (b. 1956) * 2014 – Balu Mahendra, Sri Lankan-Indian director, cinematographer, and screenwriter (b. 1939) * 2014 – Richard Møller Nielsen, Danish footballer and manager (b. 1937) * 2014 – Ralph Waite, American actor and director (b. 1928) *2015 – Faith Bandler, Australian activist and author (b. 1918) * 2015 – Stan Chambers, American journalist and actor (b. 1923) * 2015 – John McCabe, English pianist and composer (b. 1939) * 2015 – Kesava Reddy, Indian physician and author (b. 1946) *2016 – O. N. V. Kurup, Indian poet and academic (b. 1931) * 2016 – Antonin Scalia, American lawyer and judge (b. 1936) *2016 – Viola Beach, The entire band were killed in a car accident along with their manager (b. various) Holidays and observances *Children's Day (Myanmar) *Christian feast day: **Absalom Jones (Episcopal Church (USA)) **Beatrice of Ornacieux **Castor of Karden **Catherine of Ricci **Ermenilda of Ely **Fulcran **Polyeuctus (Roman Catholic Church) **February 13 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) *World Radio Day External links * On this day in Canada * * BBC: On This Day Category:Days of the year Category:February